


Baby Pictures

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: John loves baby Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock was a cute baby, Sherlock will beat you with a riding crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal morning. Sherlock was walking to the lab with John, they were talking; it was really nothing new.</p><p> </p><p>Then they actually entered the lab.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock is somewhat embarrassed, John thinks Sherlock was a cute baby, and Molly doesn't know when to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! My first Sherlock fic! If I fucked it up, please don't throw things at me. *covers face* I got this idea from a fanart I saw. You can find it here: [Click Here to See the Art!](http://loves-chihuahuas.tumblr.com/post/27280162650/aw-but-you-were-such-a-cute-baby-sherlock) It is by loves-chihuahuas.tumblr.

It seemed like a normal morning. Sherlock was walking to the lab with John, they were talking; it was really nothing new.

Then they actually entered the lab. 

Molly Hooper was standing in a circle of scientists, and they were all giggling like school girls. Sherlock needed his lab and these _blithering idiots_ were taking up his space. So, he did what came naturally and sent John to fix the problem. John sighed exaggeratedly but walked over to see what was going on. 

“Ms. Hooper, Sherlock needs his workspace rather quickly, so if you could all-is that Sherlock’s baby picture?” John asked curiously, a small grin creeping up on his face. 

“It is. Isn’t he just too cute?” Molly gushed, handing the picture to John. 

John examined the picture. The writing on the picture said Sherlock had been ten months old when the photo had been taken. Little baby Sherlock was wearing little blue footie pajamas and building a block tower, a big, toothless grin on his face. He looked so happy and innocent and so…not genius-like. Molly was correct; Sherlock was just too cute. 

“What the hell is going on?! I want all of you-except John-out of my lab this instant!” Sherlock exclaimed angrily. 

John’s back stiffened just a bit. Sherlock wasn’t usually so brash when dealing with things when they weren’t important. But Sherlock looked very angry. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Sherlock.” Molly said, her voice full of attitude. 

“I will have my knickers any way I want them, _Ms. Hooper._ ” Sherlock hissed. 

“I think someone missed his nap today.” 

“Oh, what are you prattling on about? Just get out of my lab!” 

“Sherlock, calm down. Molly just found one of your baby pictures and-“ John said. 

“One of my baby pictures? As in pictures from when I was an infant?” Sherlock said slowly. 

“Yes, this kind of what the word baby implies.” 

“ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITH A RIDING CROP!” 

With that, everyone left, knowing Sherlock was true to his word. John stayed behind, staring at Sherlock questioningly. Sherlock was definitely crazy, but John had never seen him act like that. Sherlock sat on his stool and looked into the microscope. 

“What was that? Why so much fuss over a picture?” John asked after a moment. 

“Why? Because that picture is irrelevant. Nobody needs to know what I looked like as an infant.” Sherlock said. 

“But you were cute.” 

“You are just saying that because you think it will make me feel better. It does not, by the way.” 

“No, I really think you were an adorable little tot.” 

“You would be the first.” 

“Then I am grateful for the honor.” 

And for the first time that day, Sherlock’s lips twitched into a small smile.


End file.
